


Sk8ter Boi

by orphan_account



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Band, College, M/M, Multi, Romance, Skater boy fanboy, drummer chum chum, klaus (oc), skater boy chum chum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby's not the kind of guy youd see at a high end collegeHes certainly not the one kyle expected to fall in love with
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy, Sigmund/oc
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle went to a high end college, under the dime of his parents of course. It helped that his step father had quite a bit of money. 

Unfortunately that meant his step brother was now Sigmund. Sigmund had mellowed out throughout high school though, with his insults not stopping but certainly lessening in severity and amount. 

Most of them went to childish insults between the two, calling each other gay, ugly, stinky and such. Little did either of them know the two are both gay as hell. 

A young Asian woman had been the one to show him around, ending with the large courtyard. 

In the middle of explaining one of the fountains there was a shout to watch out, and next thing Kyle knew he was down on the floor, his books and papers scattered. 

A screech of plastic wheels came shortly after the redhead was able to compose his stuff.

"Yo! Oh jeez sorry. We didn't see ya there." It was a softish voice, definitely from someone young but yet old. 

"Yeah! Didn't mean to scare ya like that!" This one was a lot softer, like it came from a mouse the size of a third grader. 

Kyle stands up straight, his back to the boys that just jumped over them.

"Oh bloody 'el. My jeans are ruined." He huffs a sigh of half anger, half annoyance. Trying to wipe the dirt from his red and yellow pullover, one of the ones his nana knitted for him. 

"Who's the new guy?" Kyle finally turned around glaring at the two of them. The one pointing at him was rather tall, around 6ft if he had to guess. Soft hazelnut colored hair poked out from under his helmet, his brown and blue eyes filled with something Kyle couldn't explain. 

His friend next to him was short and stubby, dark coffee brown hair sticking out from his own protection. He had soft caramel eyes, accented by his soft chubby face. 

Kyle stared at them both as Yo speaks up.

"This is Kyle! He's new to campus! I already showed him around." 

The taller nods holding out his hand and picking up his skateboard, Kyle could see the purple gear pattern on the bottom. He hesitated taking the boy's gloves hands, why was he wearing gloves? 

"Names Tobias, you can call me Toby." Toby smiled brightly, almost as bright as the summer sun, showing off his buck teeth. Kyle couldn't quite judge, he had horrible teeth as a young child, and they were still bad enough that he still needed his head gear at night.

"I'm Chum Chum!" The smaller one piped up, his own board covered with flames on the bottom. His hand wasn't gloved, and just as chubby as the rest of his body. 

Kyle was less hesitant shaking his hand, he didn't know why. Maybe because Chum Chum looked more put together. 

"Well, it is a, uh, pleasure to meet you too. I must be going, I intend on getting to my dorm room post haste." Kyle watched the two get confused before he teleported off, leaving the two from confused to stunned. 

"Woah that Kyle guys neat!" Toby looked to his childhood best friend. "Absolutely! I hope he'll be our friend


	2. Talks

Fanboy and Chum Chum had started walking with Kyle to and from classes when their schedules aligned. 

Chum Chum had already skipped off to his baking class, leaving the two olders alone with each other. 

"So how exactly did you get into GHU? Parents paying so you can flunk out and become a disappointment?" Kyle half hisses almost hatefully. 

"Woah projection much?," Toby shakes his head continuing before Kyle can respond, "Nah I got a scholarship, my parents could have never afforded anything close to this." 

Kyle stopped walking for a second, doing a double take. "Wha- you? Scholarship?" He sputtered, almost flustered in a way. 

Toby looked at him, having stopped a few feet after Kyle did. "Yes? I don't see what's so surprising about that." 

Kyle looked at the taller boy, sadness seeping in unwantedly. "I, Nevermind. It doesn't matter." 

Toby just shrugs continuing to walk with Kyle, he didn't have any classes at the time so he could just walk with Kyle to his class. Their conversation didn't make any more emotions come up, other than one that neither could quite place. 

Toby cracked a few jokes here and there, always joking about something. Kyle had found most of them stupidly funny, so bad they're good. 

Toby beamed at making Kyle laughing, he enjoyed watching the redhead smile and laugh. Kyle's still giggling when the two of them reach his building. 

Kyle's just about to go in when the brunette speaks up. "Oh hey! Why don't you come hang out at mine and Chum Chum's tonight for dinner?" 

Kyle stopped a second, looking back at the one he'd been laughing with now with a stone cold expression. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"Come over for dinner? Chum Chums gonna make meat buns for dinner and I figured having more than just me there would help him feel better about his cooking." Toby smiled kinda awkwardly at Kyle, waiting for what the wizard would say. 

"I'll consider it. Just don't count on me being there." 

Toby smiled brightly and nods, waving at Kyle as he went for his class. "See ya, Ky!"


End file.
